A New Arrival
by Saturdaychick
Summary: Back to the ongoing story of Erik, Christine and Rafe: Erik, Rafe and Nadir await a new member of the family, as Christine is about to deliver Erik's baby.


**A New Arrival**

Erik paced the music room. He could not stay calm, despite what Antoinette and Mathilde, Christine's mid-wife, had told him. Things were going smoothly. No complications. But Erik hated any situation he could not control and this, his beautiful wife about to bring his child into the world, was something he was incapable of controlling!

Rafe came in from the horse stalls where he had been attending to his beautiful filly, Hasna. He levered his riding boots off at the bootjack, stepped into his short black boots that waited there for him, and then went to wash up. He tried not to show it, but he was as nervous as Erik. Grooming the horses helped ease his restlessness.

Christine and Erik were his adopted parents. The three of them were tremendously happy together. Erik had taught him so much. And so had Christine who, on occasion, had taken him with her when she traveled to perform at other Opera Houses, such as in Italy and Spain. He had a beautiful voice and could play the piano exquisitely as Erik had tutored him from the very first days of his arrival in his household. He was even becoming proficient on the organ that Erik had rebuilt in their home. Now this dynamic was about to change. Rafe would be called upon to be a teacher as well as a student. His heart was full at the thought of teaching his little brother or sister some of the things he had learned.

Nadir Khadem arrived, entering when no one answered his knock. "So, my friend, any news since I left last night?"  
Erik glanced at his oldest friend, and muttered, "No, nothing. How can this be taking so long?" Nadir smiled and shrugged, replying to his comrade's query. "This is all natural and normal, Erik. Believe me."  
" I am worried, Nadir, and you know, I hate to admit to anything like that. Sign of weakness," he sighed, and then went to peer up the staircase where he had been forbidden to go.

It had been a long night. Rafe came in carrying a tray of cordials and biscuits, both of which Nadir had left in the kitchen on his arrival. All three took a glass and sipped, each seating themselves around a small brass table, and then each absentmindedly reached for a biscuit. "I'm the father," Erik declared angrily, "and yet I've been ordered to keep out of something so important. Me! Listening to orders! But I feel helpless, I admit it. I've read extensively on childbirth, I probably, technically, know as much as any midwife… but knowing something and actively participating in a delivery … well, I am afraid I might do more damage than good. "

What Erik also wouldn't admit to anyone was his deepest, darkest fear. That his child might be born with the deformity that had shaped his life and until only in the last few years had he known any happiness or love. No matter how this child looked, at least he knew _he_ would love it. And he felt sure, knowing Christine and Rafe as he did, have any doubt that she and Rafe would love this child as well.

One thing was certain, though neither Rafe nor Erik had official birthdays, as such, neither actually certain as to their real age, this new arrival would have a day to celebrate. But when? Erik rose and paced again. Nadir suggested they walk outside, and Erik readily agreed.

There was a scent of early spring in the air. The roses in the rose garden had very small buds. Erik felt this was a good sign, somehow.

"My friend, " Nadir began, "You are one of the few people who know the story of my past. But not everything. You knew I had a beautiful wife and a young son. I adored her and my boy. I never mentioned that her name was Latifeh. She was a great beauty whom I had the good fortune to fall in love with a poor policeman. She was my moon and stars," he sighed. "My son, he was the whole galaxy to me. Bright and gifted and always interested in the world around him and eager to learn. He was so smart, Erik. Losing them, I didn't think I could go on." here he paused and examined a rosebud.

After a minute, he motioned to Erik and they sat on one of the beautifully carved benches in the garden. It was still chilly, but the sun was warm in this spot. Nadir continued, "But somehow, you do. Such is fate, or Kismet. A plague whipped through the kingdom. An illness that took many. So it was I lost my beloved family. I was away at the time. The Shah had sent me and several of my men to escort a dignitary back to his homeland. We were gone for weeks, so arduous was the journey through the mountains. I knew nothing until my return. Perhaps this is what spared my life. I was devastated. As were the men with me. We had all lost someone."

"I am sorry, Nadir," Erik spoke softly. "I knew only what you told me. Bits here and there."

"Yes. It is still hard to speak of. But, then I think, my life was spared for a reason." He smiled at Erik. "To rescue you, my friend, and to be your conscience and try to inflict a sense of morality to your behavior at times."

Erik laughed at this. "You had an uphill battle with that endeavor. It did eventually gain some foothold within my person, as you see where I am today. I suppose I should thank you. I know I give you a hard time, my old friend, but I hope you take it with the affection in which it's given."

"Always, Erik. I knew you had a good heart. It just took the right elements to make you realize it. You have proved to the world, now, what I have always known. That you were a true genius. An Angel of Music, but a composer and musician and singer renowned around the world. Loved by the woman you thought you had lost. And a wonderful father to a boy who, without your intervention, would have fallen victim to who knows what fate. You have much to be thankful for. And the little one waiting for her arrival is but the frosting on the cake, as they say in English."

At that, the two stood and went back inside to find that Antoinette was standing with Rafe at the bottom of the staircase leading to the room where Christine had been kept from him.

"All went well, Erik," Antoinette beamed at him. "Christine is doing well and your child is the picture of health."  
Erik looked at her blankly, then understood her meaning, and a great weight was lifted.  
"I waited for you, Father," Rafe said, "Though I am dying to see my little brother or sister." Here, Erik, Rafe and Nadir all looked at Antoinette, who was not revealing anything.  
"Go upstairs and see for yourselves. Christine is waiting for you both."

And with that, Erik and Rafe proceeded up the stairs cautiously.

Opening the door, Mathilde, welcomed then in. "I will give you all some privacy. Madame is quite strong and the birth went very smoothly . Your little one took a while to get here… but you will be very glad they did!" and she gathered up the sheets and towels and a basin of water and took her leave.

Erik and Rafe turned to where Christine lay propped up on a mound of pillows, looking quite beautiful for someone who had gone through such an ordeal. Her chestnut hair lay around her shoulders and her eyes shone at Erik and Rafe.  
"Come meet your new daughter, Erik, and your little sister, Rafe!"

"A daughter!" Erik was elated at this news.

"You may hold her, gently, here…" she handed the small bundle to Erik, who sat at the foot of the bed. Rafe leaned over to see what lay bundled in the blanket Erik now held. It was a perfect, tiny girl. She had tufts of chestnut hair like her mother and looking back at him were his own golden eyes. He motioned to Rafe to sit beside him and passed the tiny being to his son. How had he ever come to deserve such happiness? Perhaps his past debts were paid and karma was now satisfied. Whatever it was, Erik was delighted with the outcome.


End file.
